Gryffindor Tradition
by red-jacobson
Summary: Harry learns of a Gryffindor Tradition that goes back to the time of the Founders, he really enjoys the experience! One-Shot, complete. Don't take it too seriously please. Harry/Hermione/Lavender/Parvati is the focus of the chapter, but Harry and Luna are together.


**STORY TITLE:** Gryffindor Tradition

 **PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (redjacobsonfiction )  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Fan , HPFFA, Archive of Our Own, My Yahoo Group, Hentai-Foundry, and Questionable Questing

 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
 **SUMMARY:** There is a Gryffindor Tradition that Harry didn't know about, but is very happy when he finds out! Basically, a PWP, don't take it too seriously!

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Harry/Multi  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WORD COUNT:** 5,703  
 **SPOILERS:** None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Just a fun one-shot that I wanted to share. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **June 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1998**_

 _ **Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **Gryffindor Tower**_

The Feast was over, and all of the Graduating Class of 1998 had received their Certificates, with the notice that they would be receiving their NEWTs within the next two weeks. Harry could hardly believe that he had managed to graduate, after all the chaos and danger of the first five years of his education. But with Voldemort and his followers all died that night in the Department of Mysteries, the last two years had been surprisingly calm.

Once the meal and presentations were over, the restriction on sitting at their house tables was relaxed and Luna came over to sit beside him. Hermione nodded and greeted her with a smile, while Ron just looked up from his conversation with Romilda and waved, before turning back to what his younger girlfriend was saying. Ginny and Neville were wrapped up in each other, which wasn't a surprise, the two of them had been inseparable since Neville had taken a curse from Bellatrix that was aimed at Ginny that night.

That was the last mistake the Lestrange bitch ever made, as she was the first of Voldemort's Death Eaters to die that night, torn apart by Ginny's furious Bat-Bogey Hex. Harry wasn't certain, but he was pretty sure that the two of them gave each other their virginity that night. Not that he had any room to talk since he and Luna had done the same thing in the Room of Requirement.

It had started as a general celebration of their survival, especially since it also meant that Harry could live with Sirius from now on. The fact that Sirius was alive and well in front of Fudge and Madame Bones, and Peter Pettigrew was lying dead with the rest of Voldemort's followers made it obvious who the true betrayer of the Potters was.

Ginny and Neville had left the room together while Ron and Hermione had stayed for a while longer before each of them headed back to the Tower, leaving he and Luna alone for the first time. Harry still wasn't sure if Luna had kissed him, or he had kissed her, but it really didn't matter, they were soon undressing each other and stumbling toward the bed that the room provided.

The next morning he officially asked Luna to be his girlfriend, and the two of them signed the betrothal contract on his 16th Birthday that summer, with Sirius signing as his guardian. Dumbledore had tried to cause problems, saying that Harry still needed to stay with the Dursley's until he was 17, but Sirius, as the newly exonerated Lord Black had him called before the Wizengamot to explain his attempted interference in the private business of one of the Sacred 28! And wasn't that a surprise when Sirius finally had a chance to sit down and explain exactly what the Potter family's position in Magical Britain was!

It was discovering just how much Dumbledore had kept from Harry that caused the old man's forced retirement from all of his positions, and Harry was conflicted when he heard a few months later that Dumbledore had died in his sleep.

Honestly, he hadn't had that much time to really think about Dumbledore, with finally learning Potions properly and discovering just how enjoyable the subject was, and all the other courses he was taking, it was a wonder he had time for anything at all. Of course, Luna was there beside him, the two of them had their own rooms from the first night they arrived back for his Sixth year.

It was quite a shock to Hermione and the others who visited when they discovered that Luna preferred to be naked while in the rooms. Her explanation that she didn't want to bother getting undressed when she and Harry wanted to have sex, while truthful, didn't go down all that well with Hermione at first, but after she had been dating Justin Finch-Fletchley for a couple of months she told Luna that she certainly understood! Sadly the two of them hadn't lasted as a couple much past coming back for their Seventh Year, but his best friends relaxed attitude didn't fade away.

His time with Luna had been the happiest he could ever imagine, her enjoyment of things that Harry had come to accept as commonplace could make him smile even after being together for over two years now. Of course, her attitude and enthusiasm toward sex had a lot to do with his attitude as well, he didn't try to deny it! The night she had asked him to bugger her and taught him the spells needed, was the memory he used to produce his Patronus for the NEWT in DADA, although he didn't admit that to the examiners of course.

That lead him back to wondering just what his betrothed had up her sleeve for tonight? She had been hinting that something special was going to be happening, and he was sure to enjoy it, but wouldn't give him any details. She just smiled enigmatically whenever he tried to tease it out of her.

So now that the feast was over, he, Luna and Hermione were the only ones left at the table, and he was expecting Luna to head back to their rooms with him, but she just leaned in and kissed him, saying "Hermione needs to talk to you privately, so I'll see you later. But don't worry, I already know what she's going to be saying, and I'm giving you permission in advance for whatever you do tonight!"

He was sitting there, speechless as Luna stood and walked toward the exit. He was going to follow her, but Hermione reached over and said, "Harry, you can talk to Luna later, trust me, there is nothing wrong and she isn't even slightly upset with you. If you'll come with me back to the tower I'll explain everything, okay?"

Harry was torn, he really wanted to follow Luna, but he had trusted Hermione for seven years now, and except for a couple of twitches over the years, she had never let him down. And Luna had told him to go with her, so she was okay with whatever Hermione wanted to talk about. Giving Hermione a nod

he stood up and followed behind her, but did she just put a sway in her hips? What the hell?

"Hermione? What -?" he started to ask her, but she just shook her head and kept walking, going even faster now, but the sway in her hips was obvious! He shook his head, not believing the change in his friend, but it was clear if he wanted an answer he needed to be patient and follow her, so that was what he did.

By the time they got to the entrance to the tower he was almost going crazy from curiosity, Hermione was not acting normal at all, and Luna knew what was going on? This better be good!

He followed her up to the Head Girl's room and when she opened the door she turned to him with a wide smile, "Are you ready to find out what this is all about Harry? I've been looking forward to this for months!"

Without another word, she stepped into the room and beckoned him forward. The first thing he noticed was that the room was completely dark, and he froze when he heard the door close with a 'click!' behind him. Hermione said, "From the time of the founders, starting with the very first class of graduates, there's been a tradition among the Gryffindor girls, that on the last night of their school career they would reward the male student who best exemplified the Gryffindor traits. It was obvious that you would be the one chosen this year Harry, the three of us discussed it as soon as we had our meeting with Professor McGonagall at the beginning of the year." There was a rustle of clothing behind him and Harry finally realized exactly what was going on, and made up his mind to reward Luna for being so generous! Hermione's voice continued, "So, Harry, are you ready for your reward?"

As she finished speaking, the lights came up, and he saw that they weren't alone in the room, that Lavender and Parvati were there as well, but more important, they were stark naked except for their Gryffindor ties! His jaw dropped as all the blood in his body rushed southward, and when Hermione moved from behind him to join the other two girls on the bed he nearly tore a hole in his trousers!

Lavender giggled at the expression on his face, "Don't you think you're a little over-dressed Harry? Unless you just want to stand there and let us get started without you?" With that, she turned to Hermione and pulled her into a kiss, her hands coming up to cup Hermione's breasts! His brain finally started working again and he started pulling his shirt over his head, almost falling over in his haste!

Sure, he'd been naked and sweaty with Luna more times than he could count, but still! He had wanked more than once over each of the girls in this room, usually with Luna beside him, as he described his fantasies of what he would like to do with them! And he had his betrothed's permission? There was no way he was going to miss out on this!

By the time he had his shirt and vest off, Hermione and Lavender were snogging feverishly, but Parvati had slipped off the bed and slinked up to him, He was struck speechless as he stared at her dusky body, the only adornment besides the tie was the silver rings in her nipples. Harry felt his mouth water slightly as he saw her juices gleaming on her shaven mound.

Parvati pressed herself against him, raising her face for a kiss, which he happily provided, before she guided him into a chair and lowered herself to her knees in front of him, raising her hands to his belt.

"While they are busy, I hope you don't mind if I do something I would have done for you the night of the Yule Ball if you had been a better date?"

He started to say something, but she just looked up at him with a smile, "Don't worry about it, I know you were under a lot of pressure that night and didn't mean to be a prat, I forgave you a long time ago."

By this time Parvati had his trousers down around his ankles and was helping him to step out of them, before putting her hands on the waistband of his boxers. His cock was pressing against the cloth, and the Indian beauty rubbed the palm of her hand over the tip, making him moan. She licked her lips, "Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Pulling his boxers down, she grinned happily as she got a look at him for the first time. "And you're clean shaven? Very nice!"

"Luna doesn't like getting hair in her mouth," he managed to say, as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. He couldn't believe the sheer desire in Parvati's eyes as she looked up at him, her tongue licking his shaft and the head of his cock before pursing her lips and placing a kiss on the bulb!

Luna had happily sucked his cock on a nearly daily basis ever since the night they got together, and she was certainly enthusiastic, but she had always looked at it as a prelude to the actual sex, Parvati seemed like she would happily suck his cock for the rest of the night! Her mouth was like a warm silk glove surrounding him as she locked her lips around him, sucking as she pulled back, before licking him again. Her hands were gently massaging his sac as her head bobbed on his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of explosion!

Trying to distract himself so he wouldn't cum too quickly, his eyes flicked around the room, briefly landing on a row of potion vials in a rack on one of the desks. He couldn't make out what they all were, but there were several labeled 'stamina' and others labeled 'rejuvenation' and he knew that he was going to be in for a very pleasantly long night!

A feminine cry of pleasure pulled his attention to the bed where Lavender was on top of Hermione in a 69 position, their tongues licking each other with abandon, and the cry had come from the busty blonde who had just coated Hermione's face. He smirked at seeing his bookish best friend enjoying the taste of Lavender while burying two fingers in the other girls' arse!

Parvati had stopped what she was doing at Lavender's cry and looked back, before grinning up at him, "Yeah, Lav always cums a bucket with something in her arse! She's been practicing with her toys all week getting ready for you to bugger her!" Her grin turned positively wicked as she said, "And you know something, Harry? So have I!" before taking him in her mouth again.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his Occlumency, trying to hold down the automatic reaction he felt at Parvati's words! He was only human for Merlin's sake, and Luna must have told them how much he enjoys buggering her, she's never been shy about their sex life and he's gotten used to it by now. But imagining Lavender and Parvati both practicing taking something in their arse so they would be ready for him? That Patronus would gain him a Mastery!

It wasn't working, his hard-won mental protections crumbled as he kept picturing the scene, and it was all too much! The pressure in his balls boiled up, and he gasped out, "Parvati! I'm cumming!" just before he felt himself swelling in her mouth, and gave a groan as he finally released!

Parvati didn't even blink, she just pulled her face back so just the head was inside, and started swallowing just as the first blast landed on her tongue. The second blast quickly followed the first, and she kept swallowing until she pulled away and let the last shot land in her open mouth. He was glad he was sitting because his legs suddenly felt like water and there was no way that he would be able to keep standing!

Wait, what is Parvati doing? She moved gracefully to her feet, her mouth closed around the last of his cum as she walked over to the bed. Reaching out, she slapped both of the girls on their bum making them roll apart before she leaned down and kissed Hermione? Holy Shite! Hermione's taking his cum in her mouth! And now she's sharing it with Lavender? Fuck! If Tom were still around seeing this through the link would make him top himself out of sheer jealousy!

Hermione swallowed what she still had in her mouth and smiled over at him. "Glad you enjoyed the show, Harry, but there is a lot more to go! Grab one of the stamina potions and the rejuvenation ones and take them, it's time we really got this evening started!"

Making his way over to the desk, he picked up two of the potions and swallowed them, grimacing as he expected them to taste as unpleasant as potions usually do. To his surprise, they both had almost no taste at all! He heard Hermione giggle, "We're considered adults now, so Poppy gave us the normal potions, not the ones that she gives to students!"

There wasn't much he could say to that, especially since Hermione had moved to the center of the bed on her hands and knees and she wriggled her arse at him, saying "Now get over here and shag me, Harry! I've wanted to have that monster stretching me out for years!"

Harry didn't need a second invitation, he was on the bed behind her practically before Hermione got the words out! The potions had worked almost instantly, and he was hard as steel once again. Moving into position, he rubbed the head of his cock along her lower lips, making her moan "Don't tease me, Harry! Shove that thing into my pussy!"

How could he resist? Putting his hands on her hips, he pushed the head inside her soaking quim, sliding forward easily as her walls stretched around him. She groaned, "Oh yeah! That's it! Fill my needy pussy!"

He bit back a laugh, wondering when Hermione decided that talking like she was in a porn was the thing to do? He didn't laugh, knowing that it would hurt her feelings, and besides, if this wasn't a porn scenario he didn't know what was! All that was missing was the pizza.

Harry buried himself deep inside her, enjoying the tightness as she clenched around him, pulling back slightly and moving forward again. Hermione quickly started moving with him, pushing back to take more of him into her body, her hand between her legs rubbing herself at the same time. Her fingers would stroke his cock as he filled her, sending shivers through his body.

He was still having a hard believing this was actually happening, that he was actually getting to have sex with three of the girls he had fantasized about. This just didn't happen in real life, but if he was dreaming he didn't really want to wake up!

He leaned forward, his hands moving to Hermione's breasts as he pumped into her body, enjoying the way the globes filled his hands. She sighed in pleasure as he played with her nipples, rubbing his thumbs over them as he moved inside her. He pinched her nipples lightly, making her squeal, and Lavender's laughing voice said, "You can go harder than that, Harry! She really loves her nipples twisted when we use our toys on her, the horny wench!"

"Is that true, Hermione? Does the pain get you even wetter? Should I have asked Luna to borrow her nipple clips, you'd love them, they've got weights on them, the sensations should drive you out of your mind!"

"Fuck yes! Pull my nipples, spank my tits! I'm a little pain slut, Harry! Pull my hair as you fuck my pussy raw!"

Okay! That's a side of Hermione he hadn't expected, but, if that's what she wants... Gripping her nipples tightly between his thumb and fingers he twisted them, hard!

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Oh fuck yeah! That's what I needed!" she shouted before lapsing into incoherent noises, her body bucking against him as she reared up on the bed. Her pussy was clenching around him and he could feel her juices spurting out and running down his cock as she rode the waves of what looked like an incredible orgasm.

He let her down easily, stretching her out on the bed that he just realized was about three times larger than it should be. Sliding his still hard cock out of Hermione's pussy he looked up to see Lavender and Parvati looking at him in amazement. Lavender was shaking her head slowly, "Damn! I've never seen her cum like that before! Sure, she always goes off when we play with her nipples, but that's nothing compared to what you just did." She looked down and smiled when she saw that he was still hard, "Oh, that is nice! So what's your pleasure, Harry? My mouth, my tits, my pussy, or do you want to slide that sweet rod of yours up my arse? Don't worry, we've got all night, and I'm sure that Parv and Hermione are going to be ready to go again soon."

Decisions, decisions, he thought, he really wanted to bugger her, but they had all night, so "Lay on your back and hold your tits together, I want to fuck those beauties and then cum all over your face and chest so Parvati can lick you clean! How does that sound?"

Parvati smothered a laugh while Lavender chuckled, "Sounds like I'm gonna be getting a facial! Good thing I like you, Harry, I wouldn't let just anybody to that to me! But tonight's supposed to be special so I'm willing to give it a go!"

He almost apologized, but then he saw the amusement in her eyes and realized she really wasn't against the idea at all. With a grin, he moved so that Lavender had room to stretch out. Tossing the Gryffindor tie so it was back over her shoulder, she shifted on the bed so she was in a comfortable position. It didn't surprise him that Parvati moved so she could see everything, her eyes were locked on the valley between Lavender's breasts. Not that he could blame her, they were about the nicest set he'd ever seen in person! Even nicer than Narcissa Malfoy's when he caught a glimpse of her slipping out of Sirius's room naked one morning!

Straddling Lavender's belly, he slipped his cock between her breasts, enjoying the new sensations of being surrounded by her warm soft skin. She was holding them together, so he teased her nipples, making her moan as he enjoyed his first tit fuck. He was still worked up from shagging Hermione and it was taking all his will not to cum immediately, but he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

He held out as long as he could, long enough to make sure that Lavender was enjoying herself as well, when he felt his balls tightening and he said, "Brace yourself, Lav!"

She shut her eyes just as the cum came boiling up out of his balls and shooting across her face, a line running over her cheeks and nose, the second landed on her open lips and in her mouth, and the third hit her directly on her closed eyelids! He slid back, panting, and managed to roll off her so his weight wasn't crushing the smaller girl.

"Damn, Harry! You came a gusher, didn't you?" Lavender laughed after she swallowed what had landed in her mouth. He didn't need to respond because Parvati had moved in and started kissing the blonde, licking up the cum on her lips before moving to the rest of her face.

He just watched the two of them, thinking it was probably one of the hottest sights he'd ever seen, almost as beautiful as Luna's face when she was cumming. He would have to think of a way to let her know just how much he appreciated her for this!

Harry was so focused on watching the two girls making out that he didn't even notice the movement on the bed behind him until a soft hand came around his waist and wrapped itself around his hardening cock. "Enjoying the show, Harry? I know I always love watching the two of them together, even before I got up my nerve to join them." Hermione's voice was sultry in his ear, "It was thanks to the two of them that I discovered just how much fun getting buggered could be, and I think all three of us are looking forward to that the most! Luna has been singing your praises for so long we all really want to enjoy a good Potter Pounding! You don't mind, do you?"

There was only one thing he could possibly say to that, he dropped his wand in his hand from the wrist holster and said, "Get on your belly and hold your arse open, and be careful what you wish for!"

Lavender and Parvati had stopped making out by then, and they were watching in excitement as Hermione stretched out, face down and holding her arse cheeks open. He put his wand at her rear hole, casting the preparation spell. Hermione turned her head toward him, "What was that? It felt really strange!"

He chuckled, "Just a spell to get you ready, it completely cleaned you and then got you lubricated and stretched out. Luna taught it to me the first time I buggered her."

All the girls looked at each other before they spoke in unison, "Will you teach us that spell?"

"Sure, it's not a family spell or anything. But that's for later!" Looking directly at Parvati I said, "Parv, you haven't cum yet, have you?" She shook her head, and he nodded, "We can't let that stand! Hermione, while I'm buggering you, I want you to show Parvati how much you appreciate her being willing to wait and, Lavender, you deserve some pleasure too, so lower yourself onto Parvati's mouth, facing me so you can watch Hermione getting buggered, and knowing that your going to be experiencing the same thing soon!"

Parvati grinned at him as she slipped into position, "You know Harry, if you'd been this dominant the night of our date, you probably would have been able to talk me out of my knickers without much trouble at all! I like it!"

Lavender was nodding, "Uh-huh! Me too!" as she moved over Parvati's face.

Hermione was practically whining with need by now and he moved her hands away before he slapped her on the arse, "Patience Hermione, you'll get what you want, but you have to be patient!"

He really just wanted to watch Parvati licking Lavender's pussy for a few seconds before concentrating on Hermione's arse. This was his first time with more than one girl and he wanted to make sure he was paying attention to all of them!

Watching the three girls together made him wonder if they were going to be continuing after graduation? They were far more comfortable together than a lot of the couples he'd seen around the school. Mentally shrugging, it wasn't really any of his business, besides, he had an eager girl just waiting for him!

Gripping his shaft, he rubbed the head of his cock between Hermione's cheeks, making her squirm against him. Giving her arse another slap, she moaned against Parvati's quim but held still. He could tell by the way she was reacting that Hermione was really enjoying him spanking her arse, Luna reacted just the same way, and she had never hidden her enjoyment of being put over his knee.

Putting the thought aside for later, he lined up the head of his cock with her rosebud and pushed forward, the muscle relaxed enough to let him in easily. Hermione raised her face from Parvati and groaned as he popped inside. "I didn't tell you to stop licking did I, Hermione? Get back to work!"

She obediently lowered her face again as he slowly gave her more of his cock. She was pushing back against him, taking him deeper into her tight hole, until he was completely sheathed inside her. Pulling back, he spanked her on the left cheek and switched to her other cheek as he moved forward.

Hermione was crying out into Parvati's pussy as he kept up the rhythm, spanking her with each stroke until he could practically feel the heat coming off her skin! "Reach between your legs and finger yourself, Hermione, I want you to cum at the same time I do!" He growled, knowing that she would respond to his command.

She did. Her hand came up off the mattress and she was moving under him as her fingers plunged into her core. There were times that he could feel her fingers through the thin wall separating them. He was extremely grateful for the stamina potion right then because the heat and the pressure of her tightness gripping him were almost enough to make him lose his mind!

But sadly, all things must come to an end, and he knew that he was nearly at the limit for the moment. Slamming himself at the way inside her, he leaned down and said, "Cum for me, Hermione!" and she wailed in release as the molten cum blasted into her bowels!

Hermione's release triggered Parvati, who set Lavender off, and soon the four of them were spread out on the bed panting in exhilaration! Hermione was the first to find her voice, and she whispered, "Bloody Hell! And Luna gets that every night? What a lucky bitch!"

He shook his head, "I'm the lucky one, she loves me enough to let us do this. Can you think of any other girl who would be okay with her betrothed's shagging three other girls?"

There was silence for a few moments until Lavender said, "We have really got to find a way to thank her for this! If we'd done this before our NEWTs my Patronus from these memories would have guaranteed me an Outstanding!"

Hermione and Parvati both laughed, before Parvati groaned, "Hell, I'm exhausted and we have barely gotten started. Harry, can you grab us some of those stamina potions please?"

He picked up his wand and floated the entire tray of potions over to the bed, and soon all three of the girls were downing the stamina potion. He was already getting hard again, so figured he didn't need one yet.

They put the potions down, and Lavender said, "Right! Parv, you've had him in your mouth, and Hermione has had him everywhere else. I want him in my pussy, now! Harry, let's go get a shower, I'm gonna make sure you are clean before you bury that beauty in my belly, okay?"

The rest of the night would live in his memory for as long as he lived, that was a certainty! He ended up having all three girls everywhere, and Parvati hadn't been lying about the way she was looking forward to having him in her arse. All three girls got buggered, and Hermione got put over his knee for a spanking before he tied her hands behind her back with her tie and took her arse again.

All three of the girls had screamed themselves hoarse by the time they collapsed, and Harry stumbled out of the room to take another shower. The stamina potion was finally wearing off, and he really wanted to get some sleep. Going back into the room, he kissed all three of them, and they thanked him for a night they would treasure, but they needed some sleep!

He picked up his clothes but didn't bother getting dressed as he slipped through the common area of the Head Student's suite and opened the door to his bedroom. Luna was curled up on the bed, her arms around his pillow and a smile on her face. He climbed into the bed and she automatically cuddled up next to him, still asleep. He remembered smiling down at her and kissing the top of her head before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

He was relieved when he woke up to find that Luna was more curious than anything about the events of the night before. There was absolutely no jealousy or hurt feelings which surprised him until she said,

"Harry, if I wasn't completely sure of how much you loved me, and how much I loved you, I would have told them no, or at least insisted that I be with you in the room. As it is, I know that you've gotten to enjoy several of your fantasies, and all three of those girls will have a memory to last a lifetime. Now, let's go get some breakfast, I'm sure you worked up an appetite last night!" The last was said with a smirk, and he knew that things truly were still good between them.

When they got to breakfast, Hermione and the others were already there, and Luna found herself on the receiving end of three very enthusiastic hugs! They hugged him as well, before sitting down to eat. He was amused to see that all three of the girls were eating more than normal, but then, so was he!

After a final farewell from the staff, they headed to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade station and onto the Express. The five of them shared a carriage ride, and Luna was regaled with stories from the night before, much to her obvious enjoyment. They split up once they got on the Express, with Luna searching each of the compartments until she found the one she wanted. When the two of them were inside, Luna locked the door and started casting spells all around the compartment. He watched in bemusement, wondering just what she was up to until she smiled and said, "You know, Harry, I was talking to a couple of Ravenclaw girls, and we agreed that we couldn't let Gryffindor have all the fun!" She was stripping out of her robes as she spoke, and then he heard the rustle of cloth from the corner of the compartment. Turning, he saw a very naked Cho Chang and Padma Patil smiling at him.

Whirling back around, he grabbed Luna and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could give her, and reached for one of the stamina potions he had stored in his robe.

It was the best train ride he could ever imagine!

The End


End file.
